Evolution Series: Kyiana and Nick
by Night-Corpse
Summary: Kyiana and her brother Nick's lives are about to change drastically. After their Father died happiness left in the world for them, after a fierce storm approaches, mysterious knocking on their door at 3am and some random guy chasing them. They are asked to join the Ninja! Kyiana doesn't think she is cut out to be a Ninja but only time will tell... Rated T for Violence.


Chapter One: Morning's Dawn brings a new day...

_My names Kyiana Flaress, I'm fourteen years old, two months ago my life changed drastically...this is how me and my brother Nicholas became ninja..._

My feet plummeted into the cool h2o. Summer was always stupid to me...I prefer the colder weather, or weather that isn't as hot as this... Fall is my season, Spring for my brother and Winter for our pregnant mother, Summer was my Father's favorite..We lost our father in this weather actually... Guess this isn't his favorite season now...wherever he is. He worked down in some of the old mines in Ninjago city. They were found when the city did a huge clean up after the stupid Devourer came, that and the earthquake had loosened the ground. Parts came up within those times. And when we worked together that few weeks, the old mines were found in record time. My Dad was down there once... The ropes supporting the very old staircase burnt to ash in the hot sun and he was standing on the middle steps; not a good place to be in those situations either. The ropes snapped and he fell, hit his head on a large rock and the staircase fell on him, crushing his bones. He died right then and there. For some reason, my life has always been like the Hunger Games... Katniss' father was killed in a mine, but with an explosion, not a stair falling. My little brother has to be protected, like Prim... I hate my mother, like Katniss... But was Katniss' mother pregnant? No. Did I go out to a place to die and come back with a new boyfriend? Heck no... Did my brother own a goat? NO! He hates them! I came out of the water and sat on a rock. I decided to finish the texting wars me and my friend had earlier. As soon as I got out my phone and barely put an 'Hi' I heard yelling. Boys having a fight again? I heard it more clear the second time, it was my name...

"KYIANA!" My head spun around. I heard coughing and my name was shouted again. I panned the ocean and found my little brother was in the water.. This time he needed help, desperately...I knew he can swim fine and probably can get back, but I wasn't risking it. I told him not to go in the deep end since they did some work and made an large freakin' hole, but did he listen? Nope... I raced toward the hidden rope I stashed last week under a rock and some trees. I took out a life preserver and jacket too. I ran toward him and put the lifejacket on.

"Hold on Nick! I'm coming. Stay there and don't panic!" He coughed a few times at my reassuring words. He's not very tall for a 12 year old boy. "Hurry Kyi!" He yelled. "I am!" I held the life preserver at the ready. I held my breath and dived under. I saw his legs kicking in panic and swam toward them. I popped my head up next to him. "Hold still." I tied the rope to the preserver and flipped it over him. Instantly he stopped panicking. I swam toward shore. I saw sunset coming in and knew we had to get back before dark or my mother will give us the lecture...THE LECTURE! She warned us before about it.. Well, she warned Nick..She did gave it to me when I was his age, and boy...I didn't like it... "Swim Nick!" I screamed, the current got stronger and the wind raged above us. I felt him kicking his legs and we went faster. But not fast enough, the sky went darker. I knew something was bound to happen. I grabbed his arm and pulled. "OW! You're hurting me sis!" He yelled. "Sorry, but we need to hurry! Somethings moving in!" "Do you think it's a tornado?" "I...HIGHLY...Doubt that Nicholas." I replied. The wind had blown some water in my mouth and I gagged. We made to the shore it within two minutes. I wanted to sit down but I knew we had to leave. I sprinted back to my old position and grabbed my bag and phone. I then raced back and put the things back under the rock and bushes. "C'mon, lets get out of here." I grabbed Nick's outstretched hand and we ran back to the house. Dodging rocks and the waves hitting the sand. Our house was right around the corner. I heard something behind us, I turned my head the little way I could and saw someone running toward us. He looked like a psychopath who wants to rape kids like us. "Nick, hurry.. someone's stalking us...!" I whispered. I turned and looked again and he had picked up pace. I screamed and ran faster. "HURRY!" Nick yelled. The wind got stronger and I saw something in the sky. Thunder made us both jump, the seaside isn't the best to be when you hear thunder. Lighting always comes next, right? Well, water and that do NOT mix! The rain came next. I breathed a small breath of relief. I still didn't know lightning will come nex- I spoke too soon, it looks like. It lit up the sky and scared the crap out of me. "Okay, now run!" I shrieked. The same thing in the sky appeared again, looked like something was swirling. The rain got harder and I saw lights go out in cabins.. Wait, cabins! I looked to the hill and saw our house. A few more minutes of walking and we would arrive. I turned back and saw the guy still running, but slower this time. I'm still frightened, but I must stay calm...For our lives sake. "Almost there Nick...!" "Kyiana...what's that?" He pointed to the swirling thing. It had gotten closer. Now, I panicked. "ITS A TORNADO!" I screamed. Nick pulled me closer and ran faster. Our house was now 3 minutes away, "_Come on...come on...Feet don't fail me now!"_ My thoughts were disrupted when the lightning came again. It struck a tree and lit it on fire. Branch's fell everywhere. "LOOK OUT!" Nick screeched. I jumped to the other side. We ran in the ocean, our house was coming up...Almost...We hit the front steps in record time. The psycho chasing us fainted I guess... We climbed up the 8 steps to our home, I kicked down the door and ran in. I was out of breath by time we reached the kitchen. "KYIANA!? NICK!?" Came our Mothers worried voice. "Mom!" I screamed. Me and Nick sat on the floor. Mom raced towards us. "Oh my god, are you okay!? I was worried sick!" She screamed. "A...Tornado...coming..." Nick panted. "I know. I wondered where you were and if you were okay...my poor babies!" She cried, she flung her arms on me. "We're fine...We just got caught up in the storm, cause Nick went to the deep end." I reassured her. "YOU WHAT?!" She yelled. Nick winced. "I rescued him." "What else happened?" "A tree is burning, but I think the fire is minor..." "And?" "A psycho was chasing us." "Seriously?" "Yeah." "I'll teach that guy a lesson next time you see him!" "Please don't..." Nick shifted his weight slowly as he got up. "There's some dinner made on the table kids." Mom told us. "You're probably hungry after that adventure." I nodded. I made my legs hold me up as I walked to the kitchen and sat down. I smiled at the meal she laid out. Good ol Mom, she made me and Nick steak, mashed potatoes and corn. I happily ate all that was on my plate. I swear, Nick licked his clean... Mom offered us seconds, but I'm tired... I don't think I want to go to the sea for a little while now...The wind rattled everything and I saw some trees being torn down. I was worried to go to sleep. What if it gets too strong and we end up like the 'Wizard of Oz'? Just I don't think we'll wake up in a strange land. I crossed the room and saw more and more things catch on fire. Ninjago's seaside was always dangerous if a tornado hit in the east sides... Nick fell asleep after two hours of TV, I'm surprised we still have power.. My eyes felt heavy but I tried to stay up. I knew my Mom would stay up, she can keep awake indefinitely. She needs to teach me this trick. I took out my homework books and worked on some of the hard Algebra I've been meaning to finish. I lost consciousness and got stuck in frightening thoughts. "You okay sweetie?" My Mothers voice made me throw my pencil. "Jesus Mom!" I screamed. She laughed. "Sorry, I just wanted to know if you're okay." She reached out and brushed the bang out of my eyes and behind my ear. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just concentrating on my Math." I replied. I shook my head and stood up. "Coffee prepared?" I asked. She nodded. "For Morning, just push start." I smiled and walked back into the kitchen. I pressed 'START' on the coffee maker. While I waited, I walked to the other counter and grabbed a cookie. I watched the blackness of the liquid pour into the pot slowly with little splashing noises. Once it was half full and I had eaten 2 and a half cookies, I pushed the other half into my mouth, it was half hanging out, I poured my and moms coffee's. When I came out Nick had woken up, his face was pale. So was my mothers. I couldn't see anything wrong. The house rattled again. This time it felt like it would tip. "Woooah..." Nick fell off the couch. "What's going on?" I asked. "S-something...is wrong...very wrong." My Mothers panicked voice scared the crap out of me. Knocking came from the door and made all of us shiver. For some reason I expected One Direction or my father to be standing there...But we know that's impossible right? My Dad I mean, also for One Direction actually...They probably don't know where Ninjago is for god sakes! I stepped lightly as the knocking continued. I was inches from the peep hole. I turned to my mother and she nodded. I looked out the door. There was a man...soaking wet. I turned the porch light on. He looked up. I could see a beard in the low light. He looked like he came from somewhere else...City guy maybe? I turned the light off. He looked like the guy that was chasing us earlier! The beard made the shadow that looked like a trench coat...the hat looked like hair..standing up on end. I decided to open the door a crack. "H-Hello?" I whispered. "Hello? Anyone home?" I opened it more. Nick squealed like a little girl and ducked behind a pillow at his face. "Oh, goodness!" My Mother shouted, I must have looked like a deer in headlights at the moment. "Are you Kyiana Serena Flaress?" The man asked. My stomach did flip flops. "Y-Y-yes...Why?" I shivered the words out of my now cold lips. "I am Sensei Wu, youngest son of the first spinjitzu master and I was wondering if your mother could spare you and your brother...To become Ninja?" My eyes widened and my mouth dropped.

I felt like laughing then. Nick got up off the floor. "WHEN!? MOM SAY YESSS!" He grabbed her shirt and started pulling it, even though he is too old to do stuff like that...he still does... "I...suppose... But, is it dangerous?" I rolled my eyes. "Who cares?" I asked. Sensei replied: "Partially." Mom: "You're not going." Nicholas: "WHAT!?" Me: "Nick, shut up." He looked sad and walked back to the couch with his pouty face. "Partially." Sensei repeated. "They just need expert training." "Does it hurt?" Mom asked. "No." "You can go Nick and Kyi." My eyes widened again. "THANK YOU!" I yelled. I kissed her cheek. "MOM, I LOVE YOU!" Nick screeched; He jumped off the couch and ran to hug our mother. "Nick...I know...you're...happy...but..please..let...goooo.. ." Mother breathed. "When do we leave?" I asked. "Tomorrow...Dawn..." Sensei said. "Alright...Better start packing kids." Mom said. "Thanks again." says Nick. I smiled at my mothers blush. "Yeah, what he said." I said, I turned my back and walked to my room. When I closed the door, I felt serenity. It was peaceful...I grabbed the suitcase from under the bed and turned the radio on. My clock read 4:56am so I didn't blast it. I put it on '6' and started with my clothing. I sang along to a few good songs, I found this funny, I hadn't sang songs since the day my dad died. He stood at the door and asked me to sing him something. I sang "What Makes You Awesome." My version of One Direction's "What Makes You Beautiful." That was the last thing I told him...I felt tears cascade down my cheeks. "Daddy...I miss you..." I whispered. I didn't want my mom to know I was crying so I turned up the radio. Like any of the neighbors care... I cried harder and louder with each word coming from Justin Biebers mouth in his solo in "I got that Power." By him and Will. . I finished packing my clothes as soon as I had stopped crying. I grabbed my hair brush and tooth brush from my private bathroom. I observed myself in the mirror. Was I fit to be a Ninja? This skinny, wimpy girl? Wonder why Sensei picked me in the first place... I turned back to my things, I grabbed my deodorant and lip gloss and perfume. I pushed them into the overflowing suitcase and sat on it. "UGHHHH" I couldn't get it to close. I stuck my fingers inside to push some of the stuff that was maybe blocking it. Instead, it flung me off and I landed on the floor. Once up, I ripped some of the clothes out of the bag. Tossed them here, there, and everywhere. I didn't care where they landed. My mom can do that. I don't have time! I needed sleep before the journey at Dawn. I plopped myself on the bed when I put the bag beside the door. I looked at my clock. "5:34am". I stared at it stupidly."_We leave in an hour and a half!? No sense sleeping now..." _I thought. I felt like sleeping, my mind wasn't awake... I need coffee. I rushed out my door to find Nick and my Mother asleep, The storm had ended and Sensei was sitting on the side of the couch drinking something. "They need it." He smiled. I nodded and turned into the kitchen. I grabbed another coffee mug and poured hot stuff into it. Once I put cream and sugar in, I came out and sat next to him. "What makes you think I am fit to be a Ninja?" I asked out of my curiosity. "Well, don't you think you would make a good Ninja?" He asked me. "No, I mean look at me!" I pointed to myself. "I'm skinny and wimpy. I'm not strong at all." "It is what you believe you can do that makes you a Ninja, look at the way you saved your brother. You reacted quickly and was able to rescue him in perfect time." "You watched me!?" "For 3 days." He chuckled. Creepy... "You should get some sleep." He took the coffee out of my hands. "We have a long journey." The last thing I remembered was him snapping his fingers and the world going black.


End file.
